


51st Hunger Games

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch becomes a mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch was standing on the podium in an expensive suit from the Capitol. You don’t think about being a mentor when you were a tribute. The last thing on your mind was that Reaping Day was still just as terrifying.

Valeria was standing there the same woman that picked his name last year.

“Daisy Merrin.”

Haymitch bit down on his lip. Daisy was only thirteen. His brother had a crush on her last year. He even brought her by the Victor’s Village to see his big brother’s house. That was a day…two days before….don’t think about it now.

“Now for the boys. “The male tribute from District 12 is Garen Allerton.

When he heard that name he did flinch. It sounded so much like Garrett Abernathy but of course that name couldn’t be pulled this year. Garen was eighteen. He was from town and didn’t like the Seam kids so they weren’t friends.

Everyone was ushered into the Justice Building. Tributes to say goodbye, Haymitch and Valeria because they had nowhere else to go.

Valeria waited with Haymitch. “Are you okay?

He glared at her. “Are you kidding? What the hell am I supposed to do?

“Be their Mentor.”

“I don’t know how to do that.”

“Haymitch you won last year. Do what your Mentor…

“I didn’t have a Mentor.

“Just because she was from the Capitol doesn’t mean she wasn’t a Mentor.

“Valeria, she was never in the arena. She was so busy coming on to the Mentors from 1 she barely learned our names.

“Haymitch, that’s not true. You did very well in your interview. You were quite popular.

“That’s because you told me to listen to my prep team and my stylist. You helped me get ready for my interview with Caesar. That bitch didn’t do…

“Language, Haymitch.

“Valeria, I’m a Victor. I’ve killed people. I think I can use profanity.

“Not around me. I am too close to retirement to put up with moody teenagers.

He was annoyed but he liked the fact that she wasn’t afraid of him. She remembered the boy from last year that she did help as best she could.

“All right Valeria. I’ll curb my tongue. Now tell me what am I supposed to do with these kids?

“Talk to them. Find out if they have any skills. Maybe you can get that boy in an alliance. Sponsors will be dying to talk to you Haymitch. You’re the flavor of the month and you’re a Quarter Quell Victor. You can get them money on your abilities not them.

He considered what she said. He didn’t greet them right away on the train under Valeria’s advice. Give them a few minutes to accept the situation, cry, or just be angry. You’re the most important person in their life right now. They can’t afford to be embarrassed around you.

When he went in to talk to them the girl was obviously terrified. The boy didn’t want to listen to someone younger especially from the Seam. No matter what Haymitch tried to say he ignored. Unfortunately he didn’t take advice, direction or orders from anyone else. He gave the stylists so much trouble they gave up. Daisy listened and was willing to do anything but Haymitch knew she wasn’t capable of winning. She mentioned Garrett a few times and Haymitch finally snapped and said if she didn’t pay attention she was going to see him real soon. He regretted it as soon as the words left because that was the moment he lost her trust.

Garen died in the cornucopia because he was a damn fool. Daisy made it out and managed to survive the first night but the careers came upon her camp at dawn and gutted her. After the cannon Chaff from 11 said to him.

“I’m sorry. First is the worst.”

Haymitch shrugged. “I guess. He looked at the boards. I thought yours died last night.

“They did. I waited here for you. 

“Why?

“I had Seeder when I lost my ki…tributes. You don’t have anyone

Haymitch laughed. “You have no idea how true that is. Do we have to stay here?

“In the Capitol, yes We don’t have to spend all our time in the Mentor Center. Do you want a drink?

“Why not? What do I have to lose?

Valeria came hurrying over. Haymitch, I'm sorry.

He waved her off. "Forget it. I'm leaving."

"You have to do your interviews."

Chaff rolled his eyes. It only takes a few minutes.

"I hate this. Haymitch said. I really do.


	2. Post 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mags teaches Haymitch the Facts of Mentoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything. The universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch had done his post death interviews. He couldn’t believe the questions. How did you feel when such a promising young man died in the first three minutes? Were you surprised the little girl lasted that long? Blah, blah, blah, he couldn’t wait till he got off camera. He was ready to go drinking with Chaff when an old woman blocked their path.

“Haymitch, this is Mags, Victor from 4.

“Hello. He said politely.

“Chaff, I need to talk to him for a few minutes before he’s unconscious.

“He’s only had one drink. He can hold a lot more.

“If he tries to keep up with you, he’ll be under the table. Just…come back later. Mags said. 

“Ma’am with all due respect.” Haymitch.

“Shut up, Little Boy. You’re new and I need to tell you how this works since no one else has bothered. Come with me.

He thought about leaving but she’d just come up to the 12th floor and he’s not sure he could keep her out.

She brought him into one of the private sponsor rooms.

“First of all. I’m sorry your Tributes died.”

“Why? Yours are still alive.”

Mags frowned. “I’m still a decent human being. That is the only thing they let you keep. When both Tributes die from a District you walk over and offer condolences unless your Tribute just killed them.. Under those circumstances you will wait until both of yours are dead or…..it’s their turn to offer you congratulations.

“Ma,am, I don’t think I need to….

Mags held up her hand. “Listen….you’re from a poor district. You didn’t have a good showing this year. Sponsors are harder not easier to get each year. You need to get used to losing them and rejoice in that day you bring one home.

“Four does the best after the Careers. Haymitch said. 

“That’s because of water and me. I do everything in my power to bring someone home. It’s the only real victory.

“So I’m a loser.”

Mags shook her head. “We’re all survivors. What happened with that boy? He should have done much better. Were you enemies?

Haymitch was embarrassed. “No, but we weren’t friends. His family is from town, they had money, three meals a day. He didn’t want to listen to someone from the Seam. Victor or not.

Mags nodded. “That happens. The older you get the easier it will be to assert authority, it will be hard for the next five or six years. You should be pleased, the girl did well.

“She’s still dead.” Haymitch said quietly.

“Did you know her?

“I have to go….

“Sit down. Mags said sharply. “Did you know the girl?

“She was a friend of my brother.

“I heard about your family. I’m sorry.”

He held back the tears. “Not just my family, my girlfriend. I’m the unluckiest Victor in the world.

Mags sighed. . “You’re so young. You have no idea what they can make you do. At least they don’t have any more ammunition against you.

“As long as I’m a hermit.”

Mags patted his arm.. “Mentor other Victors. You’ll make friends they can’t take away from you.

“You’ve already told me it’s a lost cause for me to get Victors.

“No I didn’t. I said it was hard. Look Chaff is a nice guy but he’s gone five years without anything close to a Victor. He’s drinking a lot. I’ve seen a lot of us go down this path. 

“I wouldn’t mind heading down it myself, Ma’am.”

Mags frowned.. “I can’t stop you but…you’ll appear sober in the Mentor Center while your Tributes are alive. You will be kind to your fellow Mentors. We all lose eventually. It is a shame you didn’t have a real Mentor. It makes all the difference.

“Are you telling me that 1 & 2 are kind to their fellow Mentors?

Mags smiled. ’Not their first year. I get them in line though by their second outing. You’ll be in shape by next year.

“Ma’am …

“Mags…why do you keep calling me Ma’am? I’m guessing your mother taught you manners.

He looked down to keep her from seeing his eyes water. “People in 12 don’t usually live as long as you.

“Haymitch, you need to remember the person you were before they called your name in the Reaping. I know it’s hard to find the best of him but….he does still exist, if you don’t kill him.

It was all too much for him. “Mags, I have to go. Chaff is waiting for me….

The other Mentor from 4 came running over. “Mags, they just got killed by mutts. We have to go do our post-interviews.

Mags nodded. “I’ll watch the recap and be ready in a few minutes. She turned away from Haymitch and he said.

“Mags….I’m sorry your Tributes died.

She turned back and touched his shoulder. “Thank you. It means more than you know.”


	3. 53rd Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch has to deal with change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

53rd Reaping

 

Haymitch was fairly drunk by the time his door bell rang. He couldn’t believe Valeria didn’t let herself in. She kept ringing the bell so he had to stagger out and open the door. It was a young woman around his age.

“Who are you?”

“I’m your Escort.”

‘No you’re not. Where is Valeria?

“Who?”

“My Escort.” He snapped.

“I told you…I’m your Escort my name is…..

“I don’t give a damn, what your fucking name is….Where is Valeria?

The young woman shook her head. “You’re drunk. We need to sober you up before…

“Get away from me. I’ll be there by two.

She shrugged and left. It was 1:30 when Haymitch was wondering where his clothes were from the Capitol. Valeria always brought him clothes. He looked in his closet and pulled something out from last year. It hadn’t been cleaned since then but it was dark enough that the cameras wouldn’t notice. He showed up a minute before showtime. It pleased him to see the nervous look on what’s her name.

When they got on the train, she never came to tell him she’d spoken with the Tributes so it was a few hours before he met them. Valeria had always done the initial prep and then brought him in.

When the boy asked him what Bettina did that was the first time he heard this idiot’s name.

“What do you mean, what does she do? She’s your Escort She makes sure you get where you need to go. Didn’t she tell you that?

Both tributes shook their heads. “She walked us on the train and then disappeared.. The girl said. “I thought she was going to get you but…..

He sighed and tried to prepare them for the Capitol, sponsors, etc. The boy asked why he hadn’t had a Victor in three years.

“One and two have won the last three years. I’m not the only one who hasn’t…..

“Yeah, but you won a Quarter Quell. You should be better.

He poured himself some wine. He never had to deal with this when Valeria was around.

As soon as he got to the Capitol he called The Mentor Center.

“This is Haymitch Abernathy. I want Valeria back.

“She retired.”

“Retired? She would have told me. Give me her number.

“We don’t give out that information. Are you unhappy with your new Escort?

“Yes. I hate her. I want Valeria back.

“You can’t have….

“I’m a Mentor. Aren’t you supposed to accommodate me? I want Valeria.

“I’ll see what I can do.

Haymitch went looking for Chaff.

“They changed my Escort. I want Valeria back.

Chaff looked confused. “Didn’t they tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“My Escort said Valeria died of a heart attack a few months ago.

“Months? They told me she retired.

“She was supposed to retire this year but…I’m sorry….she died.

Haymitch turned and left. He went to his apartment and drank three bottles of liquor. Valeria was the only thing that had been consistent in his life since The Games and now she was gone. At least he wouldn’t have someone nagging him about being drunk.


	4. 59th Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch gets rid of another Escort but this time his fellow mentors approve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

59th Games

Haymitch was drinking with Chaff. 

“I can’t believe you fired your Escort in the middle of the Games.” Chaff said.

Haymitch shrugged. “What difference does it make? The kids were in the arena and…they’re dead now anyway. Her only job was to babysit me.

“That’s a full time job Mitch. You usually wait until you’re getting on the train to register your complaints. What happened?

Haymitch looked at his empty bottle and stared at it angrily. She called the Morphling a Worthless Addict.

“Well….he was shooting up in the Mentor Center. If Mags had been on duty this year he’d have been thrown out.

Haymitch reached for one of Chaff’s bottles. “That’s different. Mags…you….me we can say anything we want. A “Capitol” citizen doesn’t get to call any Victor worthless.

“Haymitch you don’t usually buy into the Victor Worship.

“Chaff, it just made me so angry. If she were the Escort from 6 I wouldn’t have blinked twice. My Escorts have had to deal with me drunk, sick and filthy. If they wanted to vent with their friends who cares. I will not have some spoiled Princess who never had a chipped nail talk about any other Victor in public. No matter what I personally think or say about them.

“You know he never killed anyone Mitch. He hid until everyone else was dead.

Haymitch took a long swig. “Don’t you sometimes wish we were that smart?

“Every night when I see their faces. Chaff said honestly.

There was a polite knock on the door. Haymitch nodded to the Avox to get it.

“I wonder if that’s the supervisor going to insist I take another Escort.

Haymitch and Chaff were both surprised to see Mags.

Haymitch laughed. “Mags, my tributes are dead and I’m in my apartment. I’m allowed to be drunk.

Mags sat down next to him. “Pass me a bottle.”

“I can get you a glass…..we’ve been drinking straight from….

Mags smiled. I survived the arena, I can survive a little spit. Mags took a long sip. “Are the rumors true?

“What rumors? Haymitch asked.

“That you fired that little bitch in front of everyone at the Mentor Center

Haymitch looked at Chaff. “Was I that loud?

“1 & 2 heard you Buddy and they were in sponsor meetings in the next room.

“Yeah, it’s true.

“Did she really insult District 6 in public?

“Yeah.

“Good for you Abernathy. You did the right thing. I’m proud of you.

He laughed. “That has to be a first. Usually you’re ready to make me go stand in a corner.

“Usually you deserve it. Did the morphling really shoot up in the Mentor Center? Mags asked.

“I didn’t see.” Haymitch said.

“Me either.” Chaff said.

“I bet you two were drunk on your ass as well. I will be Mentoring again next year. Obviously the children haven’t grown up enough to be unsupervised.

Haymitch was indignant. “Hey, you said I was a good boy. He gave Chaff a good natured shove. ‘Now, I’m lumped in with him?

“Honestly I should separate the two of you but I can’t convince the Gamemakers that 12 should come after 4. Try to behave yourselves and I am sorry your tributes died.

“How did they talk you out of mentoring this year Mags? Chaff asked.

“It’s my 50th year as a Victor. I was told….to avail myself for interviews and retrospect. I can’t stand it. They haven’t made me do this since my 25th. They’ll need you next year Haymitch for your 10th.

“I don’t have anyone to take my place.

“They’ll do pre-interviews while your tributes are training and if they die….they’ll bring you in for the retrospect.

“How often do we do this? Haymitch asked.

“10, 20, 25, and now 50.

“I’ll never make 25. Haymitch said.

“If you don’t cut back on your drinking…

“Don’t worry Mom. I’ve got it under control. Haymitch said.

“This year you do. Mags said softly. “I’ll see you guys around.”


	5. 72nd Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanna Mason wants to talk to Haymitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

72nd Games

Haymitch was sitting in the stands to watch the Tribute parade when a young dark haired woman sat next to him.

“Hello.” He said.

“I’m not you.” She snapped.

“No Sweetheart you’re not and if anyone mistakes you for me, they’ve had more to drink than I have.

She turned, glared at him and said. “Johanna Mason, District 7.

“I know who you are.” He said. “What I don’t know is why you’ve parked yourself by me. Unless you’ve mistaken me for Blight. He grinned. “How much have you had to drink today?’

Johanna was furious. “Come to the Seven apartment tomorrow when the victims….I mean tributes are in training.

“I don’t like to leave my penthouse when the children are gone. Haymitch said. It’s a peaceful place to drink. If you want to talk take the elevator upstairs.

Johanna laughed. ‘No. I won’t ruin my reputation. If you come to my place you could want to talk to Blight. Tomorrow, 10A because if I have to send Blight up to get you I’ll be in a bad mood. She stood up and walked away.

Curiosity got the best of him and he told Effie to wake him up early. He said he wanted to discuss an alliance with District 7. Effie was so excited she kept pouring coffee into him.

He took the elevator down to 7 and knocked on the door. Johanna looked as annoyed as yesterday. “You’re late.”

“Five minutes. Give me a break Sweetheart. I can’t remember the last time someone wanted an alliance with one of my tributes. On Johanna’s confused look. He nodded at the Avox.

Johanna turned to them. “Why don’t you clean the bedrooms? Blight’s out and he won’t be here long enough to eat. She turned back to Haymitch "Sit down.

“What do you want to talk about? Haymitch asked. 

Johanna frowned. “Why are all the mentors taking bets on how soon I’ll become a lush like you?

He laughed. “A large percentage of us have addictions. I wouldn’t worry about it.

She shook her head. “No…they aren’t saying I’ll be an addict. They’re saying I’m like Abernathy. What does that mean?

He shrugged. “I haven’t spoken to anyone but you yet.

She folded her arms and sighed. “Okay, let me tell you about the last year. My name was called in The Reaping. That sucked.

“It certainly does.

“Then I’m in the arena but I hear the most beautiful words in the world. The winner of the 71st Hunger Games is…..Johanna Mason.

“Uh huh.

“So, I go home and everything is awesome. Then six months ago I go on my Victory Tour. When I get to the Capitol…..after the party…..Snow tells me he’d like me to perform with Finnick Odair and his friends.

Haymitch pulled a bottle out of his jacket. “Do you mind if I drink? I’m guessing this performance didn’t include singing or dancing?

‘No. I told him….I didn’t like the water. When I got home……my whole family was dead. Everyone…..parents, grandparents, aunts, sisters, cousins.

“Did he kill your boyfriend too? Haymitch asked.

“I didn’t have a boyfriend.

“Oh, you’re lucky.” He said.

Johanna’s jaw dropped. “Are you listening to me? I told you my whole family died in one day.

“Yeah, but you had them for six months. I only had mine for two weeks and they killed my girlfriend. They made sure they took my past and…..my future.

“So did you refuse to….perform?

“Have you ever seen my games? Haymitch asked.

“No, I’m not a hundred years old.

He took a sip of liquor. ‘Cute. You know I’m just barely old enough to be your father. I annoyed the Powers that be with my behavior in the arena. I broke the rules.

“There are no rules.”

“Yes, there are. Don’t embarrass the Capitol. If I hadn’t been so arrogant….maybe they would have let them live till my Victory Tour. By that time they didn’t have anything to hold over me. I would have turned down an offer to “perform” because I was young and in love. Then they would killed everyone or done worse.

“What could be worse? Johanna asked.

“Leaving you something to love.” Haymitch said. They could have killed my mother and girlfriend and let me have my little brother. He was twelve Johanna. I was already like a father to him. How much do you want to bet he would have reaped at eighteen? Or they could have let me have my girlfriend and I could have made children to be reaped by about…. last year. You could have killed my son or daughter.

“Ouch.” Johanna said.

“So I guess what we have in common is our family met with unfortunate circumstances.

“I don’t want to be an alcoholic.

“Then don’t start drinking. He said seriously. “It’s too tempting once you begin.

“Is that all the advice you have?

“You weren’t looking for advice. Haymitch said. You wanted to tell your story to someone who wouldn’t pity you. I don’t. He stood up. “So let me know if that alliance is a go. He said loudly.

“I’ll talk to the boy and get back to you “ Johanna said “Thanks for stopping by.”

“No problem.” “See you around.”


End file.
